Flocks Basket
by DellaLynlee
Summary: What would happen if the flock was dumped was in Japan? And, on their quest to reunite, they meet the members of the zodiac? Will they find out the secret of the zodiac? Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline:**

**Fruits Basket: Towards the start, maybe even in the first volume.**

**Maximum Ride: You know when the Flock is taken back to the School in the third book and are told that all that happened was a dream? Well, instead of that... this happens:**

1

I woke up in a forest. I sighed. This was low, even for the School. This wasn't even a real forest, with bears. Not that I couldn't take on a bear. This was a la-de-da forest. I mean, what was going to attack me? _Squirrels? Birds?_

Well, like they always say, best to know your surroundings before you make your move. They don't say that? Well, I do.

This was such a sucky forest. To me, it was more like a field with trees. And the trees weren't that much, either. Compared to the trees I've seen, and the flock has slept in (you read it right – slept in, not slept under). These trees looked like they'd been attacked by the chainsaw of a crazy guy. So, all in all, this was one of the most open (and perhaps safe) places I've ever been. If the School wanted me to suffer, they were doing a crappy job. However, if they wanted to keep me guessing and confused, they were doing a great job.

After an hour of walking, I suddenly saw a house in the distance. That left me even more puzzled: were they still trying to make me confused? Did someone actually live here? If so, was that person evil? Or an innocent bystander that was told to live there? Or was it just a house?

I sucked in a breath of air and started sneaking closer. I wouldn't know about the house until I checked it out. It might not be dangerous. Then again, Mars could be made of Mars bars.

Suddenly, someone came out of the house, so I quickly ducked into some bushes. The last thing I needed was someone seeing me and getting involved in my life, wings exposed or not.

The girl was a head or two shorter than me. She had brunette hair that went down to her waist. She was petite, and wearing a skimpy school uniform. She looked fourteen or fifteen, but right in the face she was twelve, tops.

While the girl was looking around, I took some time to look at the house. It was small, and the windows and doors were covered with some sort of thin tan paper. I wasn't that educated, but I knew that was a Japanese-style house. The question is, why? Why was it there?

The girl suddenly stared in my direction. At first, I wasn't worried. I mean, if she was trying to look tough, she wasn't doing a good job. Besides, she was too... cute. She reminded me of an older brunette Angel.

And then I realized, _Man, she sees me! She sees me!_ Even though she wasn't giving off 'I am evil' vibe, but I could never be too sure. She could be a guard. Perhaps the School made cute girls who turned into full-blown monsters.

And perhaps I was a little too paranoid.

But I could never be too sure.

All of a sudden, I felt someone watching me. I mean, as well as the girl. I felt like someone was watching me from behind me... right behind me.

I slowly turned around, expecting something bad behind me. Instead, I get a cat.

A _cat!_ With whiskers and everything! This bright orange cat that looked like it needed to shed a couple pounds. I couldn't help but giggle; it looked like a traffic cone!

He hissed at me, and ran back to the girl. It was almost as if it knew I was laughing at it.

Well, I decided to show myself. I wanted to know more about this cat. Besides, the house looked like a good place to hide, now that I didn't have my chip anymore.

Slowly standing, I looked at the girl, expecting her to freak out. Instead, she was looking down at the cat, and talking to it. And, crazy as it sounds, the cat actually looked like it was talking back. No biggie to me. I was used to Total.

I walked slowly to them, defying every bone in my body telling me to run away while I still could.

It was the cat who spotted me first. It hissed and ran inside the house.

The girl looked from it to me. She gasped when she saw me, and took a small step backward.

"Hey," I said. "Sorry for intruding. I know this is your property and all, but I was... er, let's just say, dumped here. Can you direct me to the nearest internet cafe?"

She just looked at me strangely, her head slightly cocked.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked. "Who are you? And where the heck am I?"

She continued to look at me strangely. She muttered something under her breath that I didn't understand.

"Do you even understand me?" I asked.

She still stared at me, which I took as 'no'. Crap.

A boy appeared behind her. He was about a head taller than her, which made him a head or so shorter than me. His hair was silver, even though he only looked fifteen or sixteen. He also wore a school uniform. He whispered something in her ear, and her face brightened, and she nodded vigorously.

He looked up at me. "Sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable," he said. His voice was quiet and smooth, unlike what I was used to. "We like it if you'd just go on your way, and leave us alone,"

That ticked me off. What did they have to hide? Whatever it was, ten bucks says I had more to hide. "Listen," I said. "If I had a way, I'd be on it, and wouldn't be bothering you guys. I was dumped here, and I would like to know where I am,"

"Where were you before?" he asked, looking intrigued.

"I'm not really sure. We were heading back from New York,"

His brow wrinkled. "New York?"

"Yeah," I said. "I know it'll be pretty far from here, but still, I need to get back to my friend, who is waiting for me."

"New York?" he repeated.

What was his problem? "Yeah. But he's not there."

"That's... in the United States, right?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

"...Yeah?" I asked. He was either part of a trap, or really stupid. "Where are we?"

He looked at the girl, and then back at me. "...Japan," he finally muttered.

**Yeah, I left it at a cliff hanger. Yeah, I'm that mean. :P What will happen nest? (Little flock humor for ya!)**

**Reviews are applauded, and followers are worshiped!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeline:**

**Fruits Basket: Towards the start, maybe even in the first volume.**

**Maximum Ride: You know when the Flock is taken back to the School in the third book and are told that all that happened was a dream? Well, instead of that... this happens:**

2

Nudge slowly woke up. She looked around. There were houses all around her. Perhaps she was in a neighborhood...

She sighed. The last thing she remembered was battling the FlyBoys with Iggy, the Gasman, and Angel, and then getting tied up. She hoped they were okay.

Looking up, she saw a man walking toward her. He wore a suit, was very pale, and had slick black hair that went over his left eye.

When he reached her, he helped pick her up.

"How did you get here?" he asked, his voice quiet. "This is private property,"

She shrugged. "I was dumped here. Last thing I remember is... being with my friends in this cave. I'm not sure of where we were, perhaps Florida..."

He gave her a strange look. "Florida?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I can understand if you find this weird. Me too. Well, I don't find _you_ weird, per say, but this whole situation-"

"Excuse me," he interrupted her, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Did you say _Florida?"_

She nodded again. "That's what I said. We were there before, and we really knew we were there. I mean, we went to Disney World and everything! It was great! I mean, some of the rides seemed childish, but Gazzy and Angel loved them,"

The man took her by the arm and started walking her down the street. "Are you sure... you're okay?" he asked.

She nodded, finally noticing the worry in his voice. "Sure, I'm fine. I'm always fine. Well, I get scratches and scars and such, but as long as I'm not dead, I'm fine. That's what Max says, 'If you're not dead, you're fine',"

He nodded, not really listening.

This got Nudge mad. She was completely used to the flock picking on her and Max putting her hand over Nudge's mouth and making comments about her chattiness. But this... he was flat-out ignoring her. He didn't even want to try to hear what she had to say.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked. "Are you even listening to me?"

He looked over at her. "Yes, it's just..." he sighed, shaking her head.

"What?" she asked.

He stopped walking abruptly. "...You said you were in Florida," he said, his voice stern.

"Yeah," she said, having learned to say as little as possible. No one else had had that sort of impact on her before.

"You said you went to Disney World," he continued.

She nodded, since he was looking straight at her. Where was he going with this?

"Is this some sort of joke?"

Her eyes widened. "N-no!" she stuttered. "I'm telling the truth! Listen," she said, forgetting her pact to herself to say as little as possible. "my name is Nudge, and I want to know where I am, and why you would think I'm playing a joke on you! Why would you think that? I almost never joke, and I certainly don't joke with people I've just met!"

He looked down at her, at her dirt- and mud-ridden clothes, clothes that were slightly torn. He noticed a few places on her that were bruised, or bleeding, and took her arm, beginning to walk her again. "I'm a doctor," he said. "Let me fix you up,"

She automatically jerked her arm away from him. He couldn't see her wings! Max would just hate her. "Uh... no," she muttered. "No thanks,"

He stared at her, which freaked Nudge out. After being at the school, having people stare at her was scary. Normally it lead to horrible experiments. "I have to check you out," he said. "Being dumped here all the way from Florida is... well, not the thing to do."

"Can you at least tell me who you are, and where I am?" she asked.

He stopped again. "...I'm Hatori Sohma. And we're in Japan,"

She laughed. "Oh, that was a good joke. I guess that makes us even! I guess you have a sense of humor. Hopefully it isn't as bad as Gazzy's, his jokes are sick!"

Hatori began leading her up the street again. "This is no joke. You really are in Japan,"

She looked at him, frightened. She was _so_ far away from the flock. What if she never saw them again? "Man..." she looked around. "What is this place, anyway?" she asked.

"Sohma property. These are houses of my relatives."

She looked over at him. "Are you normally so open?" She learned that when people that weren't part of the flock were open with them, it was part of a trap. Then again, she felt like she should trust him. Then again _again_, Anne was open with them, and she turned out to be a bigger part of the School than Jeb, who the flock had grown to hate, thanks to Max.

He shook his head. "No... here we are," he gestured to a small building.

Leading her in, he had her sit down on a stool.

Looking up at him uncomfortably, she muttered, "Uh... I'm okay,"

"What are you hiding?" he asked.

She sighed. He was probably going to find out about her eventually. "...Nothing," she took off her jacket. "Except these."

**I keep leaving it at cliffhangers, don't I? :) Well, Nudge met with her polar opposite, Hatori Sohma. Sorry if the characters are OOC. I gotta start reading _Fruits Basket_ again... I think I'll start doing that tonight. Next, I think I'll introduce my favorite FB character.**

**Reviews are applauded and followers are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeline:**

**Fruits Basket: Towards the start, maybe even in the first volume.**

**Maximum Ride: You know when the Flock is taken back to the School in the third book and are told that all that happened was a dream? Well, instead of that... this happens:**

3

Hatsuharu Sohma enters his bedroom. The first thing his eyes fell on was a boy collapsed in the very middle of his room. The boy was tall, pale and had light blond hair. It would have been hard _not _to notice him. However, Haru was used to unusual things, even strange boys appearing in his room. He went over to him and helped him up onto his bed.

"Gazzy, you have two seconds to give me the picture," the boy said, staring straight at him.

Haru got a little freaked out. Was this boy crazy? Did Haru's parents dump this crazy boy into his room as a form of punishment?

Then he saw the boy's eyes, his unseeing eyes. He recognized those eyes and quickly realized the boy was blind. Instantly, feelings of guilt for thinking the boy was crazy arose inside him.

He slowly took the boy's hands. "Listen," he said, almost whispering. "I don't know any Gazzys. My name is Haru Sohma, and you are in my bedroom. What is your name?"

"Iggy," he answered, and frowned. "Well... what state are we in?"

Haru frowned. State? There was only one country with states... and they were certainly not in it. He decided that he'd better break the news to Iggy sooner or later. "Iggy, we aren't in any state,"

Iggy took a deep breath. "...Then what country are we in?"

It took all of Haru's strength to mutter "Japan,"

Iggy took it better than Haru expected. He (Iggy) sighed, shrugged, and looked around. "Well," he said. "At least you're here. Thank you,"

That surprised Haru. He wasn't used to gratefulness. Last time he performed a favor, he had never gotten thanks for that ever, except from the person who helped him. He was used to just silently knowing he did something good. This was... different.

Iggy continued to look at him with his unseeing eyes. "Will you help me find my friends?" he asked. "I know they're somewhere around here. I can feel it,"

Haru nodded and said, "Yes, I'll do my best." He felt like he owed it to Iggy. If Haru was in his position, he'd want someone to help him. It was only right.

Suddenly, Iggy stuck his head up and listened. "...Yes..." he muttered. "I was right... my friends are here,"

Haru stared at him, shocked. "How do you know?" he asked. Did Iggy have really good hearing? Or was Haru not hearing something important? If so, was he supposed to be hearing it? This was so confusing, it was starting to give Haru a headache. He rubbed his head.

Iggy looked over at Haru, like he forgot he was there, and shrugged it off. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he slowly stood up.

Haru gasped. "You must be two meters tall, at least!" he exclaimed, looking up at him.

"Uh, excuse me?" Iggy asked.

_Oh, yeah!_ Haru realized. _He's American! He probably doesn't know meters!_ "Uh, I meant you're... really tall," he hated himself for continuing to be so stupid.

Nodding, Iggy said, "Yeah, I'm just over six feet tall," his head was about a foot away from hitting Haru's low bedroom ceiling.

"Yeah, that sounds right," Haru said, not knowing a thing about standard measuring, having grown up with metric.

Iggy looked away from him. "Me 'n' my friends are runaways," he muttered. "Due to how I look, and my blindness, I often feel like a liability to all my friends. I mean, I make jokes about myself and stuff, but..." he shook his head. "I don't know,"

"I feel the same way," Haru said. "I mean, I've never run away, but I feel like I could be a liability, due to my hair... which you can't see, sorry,"

"What does your hair look like?" Iggy curiously asked.

Haru stared at Iggy, his tall stature, his blond hair, his unseeing eyes. He nodded. _I think we're going to be good friends,_ he thought.

**So far, Tohru, Yuki, and Max have met, Nudge and Hatori have met, and Iggy and Haru have met.**

**I paired these up kind of weirdly. I did Tohru, Yuki, and Max together because they're all main characters (next Max'll meet Shigure and Kyo). I decided on Nudge next, and when I couldn't figure out anyone to go with her, I thought, _Who is her polar opposite?_ And decided on Hatori. And finally, I paired up Iggy and Haru because they're each my favorite character of their story. No one was asking; I just wanted to get that out there.**

**Reviews are applauded and followers are loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Timeline:**

**Fruits Basket: Towards the start, maybe even in the first volume.**

**Maximum Ride: You know when the Flock is taken back to the School in the third book and are told that all that happened was a dream? Well, instead of that... this happens:**

4

"Did your friends get your message?" Kagura asked.

Angel shook her head. "No. Well, maybe, but it's hard to tell, especially when I can't see them," She wished her thought-sending power was stronger, and she could actually find her friends.

The Gasman sat next to her. "I hope we find them. Especially Iggy. Max, I could live without,"

"Tell me about them," Kagura said. "Tell me about how you guys got dumped here. It must be horrible, waking up to find yourself in another country,"

"It is," Angel answered. "Especially when you find yourself separated from most of your friends. Max is the leader. She's bossy, and expects everyone to do whatever she wants to do. Fang is her right-hand man. He the moody one. Iggy is the blind, jokey one. Nudge is actually pretty good-"

"Cos she doesn't argue," Gazzy said. He was mad that his sister made everyone so... bad.

She glared at him. "Then _you_ tell her about them."

"I will," Gazzy turned to Kagura. "Our friends are the best ever, and _some_ of us should be more grateful for them,"

Angel got up, gave Gazzy another glare, and left the room.

Kagura turned to Gazzy. "Is she always like this?" she asked, gesturing to where Angel left the room.

Gazzy shrugged. "Well, actually, no. She used to be the sweetest kid ever." he sighed. "But then, she started telling Max about how she'd be a better leader of the f-group, and started acting really bratty, and... stuff," he looked away from Kagura for a second, and then back at her. "I don't know. Do you ever feel like you wanna shake someone, yelling 'Snap out of it!'?"

She nodded. "Every day,"

**There it is! Sorry for it being so short, but I just felt like I needed it.**

**This was also getting out my feelings of Angel through Gazzy. I haven't read the final book, but so far, Angel seems really annoying and bratty. Tell me if you think otherwise.**

**Reviews are applauded and followers are loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Timeline:**

**Fruits Basket: Towards the start, maybe even in the first volume.**

**Maximum Ride: You know when the Flock is taken back to the School in the third book and are told that all that happened was a dream? Well, instead of that... this happens:**

5

I stared at them, confused. "...What?" I asked. This couldn't be true. Why would I be dumped in Japan?

He nodded. "It may be a bit too much to take in at one time, but-"

"Oh, it's okay," I said. "If I'm in Japan, I'm in Japan," Really, I was screaming inside. How could I let this happen? Ow could I let myself be this far away from the flock.

He looked away, and then back at me. "Why don't you... come in?" he gestured to the house.

Normally, I would be all snarky about how it took all his strength to say that, but he looked so pathetic that I just said, "Sure," and followed them inside the house.

I hadn't been in many houses in my lifetime, and I certainly hadn't been in any Japanese houses, but... this house made me feel weird. Have you ever feel both comfortable and like you wanted to crawl up the wall at the same time? That's how I felt. I was hoping that they didn't feel the same way.

Suddenly, a person came rushing down the stairs. He was a teenage boy, dressed in loose-fitting clothing. The thing that surprised me about him was his hair. It was the same shade of orange as the fur of the cat I found.

He saw me and sighed. "Oh, you," he said.

"What do you mean by _that_?" I asked, annoyed by his tone. What did I do to deserve that tone? I had never seen him before in my life.

He appeared as if he was blushing, but I guess that was because he was a redhead. "Uh..." he muttered, looking down. "Nothing,"

"That's more like it," I said. I liked him already; he appeared like someone I could mess with.

He looked at Mr. Pathetic. "Another girl? Have you even introduced yourself?"

Mr. Pathetic blushed and looked at me. "...Well, I'm Yuki. He's Kyo. And she is Tohru,"

I nodded. "Well, I'm Max."

"Why are you here?" Kyo asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was dumped here. Well, not _here_ here, but nearby your house. Why?"

Kyo looked at Yuki. "You invited her into this house?" he looked mad.

"You have no say over who comes into this house," Yuki said back, sounding mad, even though he had that soft voice. "You're hardly here,"

"Yeah, and when I'm here, I don't want to see you inviting girls in left and right!" Kyo yelled, his face turning red.

"She is just one girl. And are you insulting Tohru?"

"No-"

That's when it happened: Yuki slapped Kyo in the face. That sprung a huge fight between them, full of kicks and slaps and everything.

I couldn't help but stand there, feeling like a little girl afraid to break up their fight. I was surprised that they would start a fight in the house. Normally I was used to fights outside. Then again, I had been running so long I hadn't really _had_ a house to fight in.

Meanwhile, Tohru was standing there, _looking exactly_ like a little girl afraid to break up their fight. I didn't know her very well, but I could tell she was afraid of fighting.

At that moment, a man came in through the front door. He was young, and wearing a long robe. He had black slicked back hair.

The first thing he saw was the fight between Yuki and Kyo, which made him sigh and shake his head. The second thing he saw was me, which also made him sigh and shake his head.

He walked over to me. "Hello," he said. "I'm Shigure. This is my house, often damaged. Who would you be?"

"I'm Max," I said back, not taking my eyes off the fight. It was like a wreak on the highway: I couldn't look away. "I found myself near your house. Yuki invited me in,"

"And I see you met Kyo," he said, also unable to take his eyes off the fight. "Don't mind them. They fight every time they see each other."

I nodded. "I know the type." It reminded me of my relationship with Jeb. I fought with him every time I saw him. I don't know why; I just hate him now. Why did he have to abandon us, then sick his son, a newly-turned Eraser, on the flock? Also, he was determined that I had to save the world, which ticked me off. If he really wanted me to save the world, he should've stayed at his house, instead of faking his death. I still can't believe he expected me and him to be the same after I met him again, when he was a whitecoat. I wouldn't trust him again until he proved himself trustworthy.

I don't think this was the relationship Yuki and Kyo had, but that's still what I thought of.

"If you need to stay for a while," Shigure said, knocking me out of my thoughts. "You can."

Those ten words made Kyo stop fighting. "She can't _stay!"_ he said, coming toward us. "We don't have any more rooms,"

"I don't have to stay!" I said. "Honest!"

"Don't be silly," he (Shigure) said. "You don't have any other place to go,"

"I can sleep outside," I said. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to impose. Maybe it was because I felt like Shigure wasn't someone to cross with. I was in _his_ house, after all. I hadn't felt that way before, and it made me feel weird. I hadn't had anyone where I felt like that with.

"Really?" Yuki asked, finally noticing our conversation. "You want to sleep _outside?"_

"It's not like I haven't before," I said. "And I... don't want to impose," I couldn't believe I was admitting that. I don't normally admit my feelings.

"You're not imposing!" Shigure exclaimed. "You can sleep in Kyo's room!"

"WHAT?!" Kyo yelled.

**So that is Chapter 5! Sorry if the characters are OOC. **

**Reviews are applauded and followers are worshipped.**


End file.
